Countershaft type transmissions have incorporated therein a neutral-reverse brake mechanism which generally utilizes a cone member positioned on a stationary housing. The cone member is engaged by a synchronizer cone clutch which is operated by the synchronizer sleeve during a reverse shift maneuver. The engagement between cone surfaces will synchronize the two shafts associated therewith, generally the input shaft and output shaft. The rotating input shaft will be brought to a halt, such that the reverse idler gear can be brought into meshing engagement with a pair of reverse ratio gears.
One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,599 issued to Ikemoto, Jul. 8, 1986. This and similar systems require that an additional cone clutch, blocker ring and stationary cone be provided in the transmission to accomplish the braking or synchronizing action required during a neutral to reverse shift. These components add to the cost, complexity and overall length of the transmission.